Long live the koopa queen!
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: After dealing with a routine that never works, Kamek decides to take action and use his magic to make sure Bowser and the kingdom gets the queen they deserve...
1. The Koopa Queen

Long live the koopa queen!

This really couldn't go on forever.

Week after week, Bowser had the same routine. Get up, get breakfast, wash his shell, polish his horns, get in the clown car and then kidnap Princess Peach. Those parts he almost never failed at, as invading the Mushroom Kingdom had been the easiest thing in the world in ages and the vigilance of either the guards of the Mario brothers made it a triffle to just go on and steal their monarch. At this point, it was not even a challenge to come in, swoop the Princess from the ground and get her back in his castle. He even had a room set for her, which was regularly cleaned to make sure she would be comfortable. And yet time and time again the second part, keeping her there, was constantly met with failure. Whether his castle was in the sky, if he had stolen power straight from the stars, if he had become gigantic in size...Whatever he did, someone was bound to stop him, Mario being the usual suspect in this matter. Yet he couldn't figure out why. Was it a trouble in terms of infrastructure? Was it perhaps because of how he ruled? Was he inadequate?

Those questions troubling him, he went to Kamek for some answers, doubt gnawing at the usually solid foundations of his life. Going down to the magician's laboratory in the basement of his castle, he saw the many trinkets, cauldrons, broomsticks and wands that were each housing bizarre spells and other incantations that could perhaps be useful in one scheme or another. From turning random blocks to troops or simply enlarging his minions, Kamek was rather imaginative in terms of sorcery as the glass-wearing koopa looked at his liege and gave him all his attention. "Lord Bowser, what a surprise to see you here in my humble abode! To what do I owe the pleasure?" he said with a certainly amiable, albeit somewhat irritated tone, as if he knew something sordid would be asked tone. "Do you need a spell crafted, or perhaps for me to go to fight the Mario brothers for you, sire?"

"Nothing of the sort...My need is different this time around," Bowser revealed, trying not to sound too worried or stressed lest his magician would think him weak. "I believe my kingdom and my troops ought to get a certain upgrade and yet...I have no idea on how to proceed. It seems like we've been stuck in a loop for the past few years and it's high time we got out of it."

"Well said, my lord. Perhaps we ought to simply stop harrassing the Mushroom Kingdom for once...Or perhaps just downright invade them with our full force instead of focusing on their monarchy, don't you agree?" Kamek suggested, genuinely happy to see that his lord's fixation with a certain princess might be a thing of the past. "I do understand that she's respected and lovely, sire, but even you must see that this is a waste of time."

These words hitting rather hard, Bowser opted to let them slide for the moment as he looked at the wands to distract himself from Kamek for an instant. "Yes. Of course. The trouble though is that she's still in her room currently. Mario has yet to rescue her. I suspect he'll be doing it again in perhaps a day or two, give or take," he said as he allowed a long sigh to escape from his mouth. "It's just that I can't really let go of that and I know it. I just want to succeed once. It's going to haunt me otherwise and..."

"My lord...you have the largest and most effective army in the known world. You have the respect and admiration of every troops and citizen under your rule. Why can't you start with that and build upon it?" Kamek asked, getting closer to Bowser in the hopes that he would listen. "I'm sure there are many things that could certainly be improved if you focused on them, putting some more thought unto them, yes?"

And yet nothing could be done. It was clear that Bowser was prone, once more, to melancholy as it was obvious that he thought that no one noticed. Prone to depression due to constant failure, their lord was a former shell of himself as it was up to Kamek to perhaps have some initiative for once. Everybody were accustomed to following the grand plans that the king of koopas put into motion, as his creativity for his monomanical obsession with Peach knew no bound, yet it was clear that he would never move on if only for one victory, however small it would turn to be. Just a kiss on the cheek from the princess, or a kind word or something similar might work out, he thought, as he went to the upper floors while pretending to look for some solution to Bowser's problem. Getting up, he could see that Princess Peach was walking in the halls nonchalantly, knowing full well that no one would dare harm her as she was friendly with some of the guards who she knew personally. "How are things, Koopio? Are your children okay?"

"Can't complain too much. The kids are at school and the wife is in good health," the guard said, acting normally as if this was all to be expected. There was a time when people were much more strict with the princess, confining her to her chambers and never letting her leave. Now, this was just part of everyday life to see her pop up from time to time. As far as Kamek was concerned, this was not okay. This standardization of their lord's failure was certainly not good for his mental health and for the kingdom at large and she needed to go.

"Your majesty, if I may," Kamek announced, getting closer to the royalty from the Mushroom Kingdom as she stopped in her tracks to give him a pleasant smile.

"Why Kamek! To what do I owe your presence around here?" she asked politely, never breaking the character of the gentle damsel that she was.

"Can I speak with you in private for a moment?" he asked, motionning for her to follow as she obliged him. Getting into a corner with close to no patrols where some old statues of their king could be found, Kamek tried to get to the point rapidly, for his lord's sake and for his thinning patience. "I think we're all wasting our time here, be it Bowser or yours. Your kingdom and ours are suffering because of this and I think it's time that-"

"I'm quite sorry to interrupt you Kamek, really I am, but my kingdom is quite fine," Peach told him, trying not to ruffle his feathers as she tried to precise what she meant. "I already have organised a golf tournament, a tennis tournament and the visit of seven dignitaries in advance. Even when I'm here, most of my work is already done."

"What?" Kamek said, astonished by what she was saying as he lost track of what he was saying in the first place. "How could this be?"

"Bowser is almost clockwork-like in his precision. He kidnaps me usually on Wednesday or Thursday and then I get out on Friday or Saturday...Unless it's a special occasion like my birthday or his, then I have to double-check my schedule to have the time to make sure the kingdom will be okay in my absence," she explained, lowering herself so that Kamek could see her better. "You see, I do a lot of my work in advance and I have subordinates that help me manage everything. I might be the princess of a kingdom with an absent king and queen, thus making me the de facto ruler, but I take my job seriously despite how I act."

Kamek was at a loss for words there, always seeing Peach as a vapid and most air-headed woman. I mean, she always got kidnapped, never quite upgraded her army and always relied on two plumbers to save her from danger...But then again it always worked. She always got out, always got saved somehow and her kingdom was honestly opulent and cheerful. She had good relations with other places such as Sarasraland, the Delfino Isles, New Donk City and other such regions from what he could tell...Could it be that she was actually a stupidly efficient monarch that could actually afford to be kidnapped all the time due to how she managed everything? This changed everything as Kamek looked at Peach, excused himself and then returned to his laboratory to ponder upon what he had learned.

Looking at the problem through every angles possible, Kamek knew that Bowser had really no proper people to manage things in his place. The koopalings were essentially goofing around in their own castles, always preparing to fight Mario or Luigi and failing whenever the occasion arose. Bowser Jr. was essentially too young to comprehend the complexities of politics and ruling a kingdom. Bowser was mostly surrounding himself with minions rather than political aides because his focus was on Mario and Peach...He needed some help and direly, yet he knew that he wouldn't accept just anyone's help. It had to be someone that he'd trust and would want to listen to.

And then Kamek had a bright idea, one that was deceptively simple...Yet one that he'd have to take a risk upon as he prepared some of his wands and headed back upstairs. He wasn't quite sure if Bowser would approve of this, but he had to do it for the good of the entire kingdom as he rushed toward his destination: Princess Peach's room. Knocking on the door, he hoped that she was there as she opened up slightly, curious as to who it was. "Oh it's just you Kamek. Can I help you with something?" With Kamek making his way inside swiftly, she seemed a little puzzled about his actions as she picked up her umbrella, getting ready to leave. "I'm not sure if this is the best time to come in, as you're in the time frame where Mario arrives. I'm preparing to leave, as you can see."

"I've been thinking about what you said earlier today and I think you might be exactly what we need to solve all of our problems," he declared, taking out a wand out of one of his sleeves while he picked up another with his hand, revealing what he had hidden. "I'm sorry, but you simply have to stay, Princess."

"Now now Kamek, let's not do anything hasty-" Peach began to say before she got hit right there by one of the spell that Kamek had prepared. Dumbstruck, she expected to be hit hard, to be in pain and yet nothing was happening so far, which prompted for a look of confusion to arise on her face. And then it started...

Waving the wand around, Kamek weaved a spell as he concentrated his magic on singular part of Peach's body and outfit to better represent the reality he wanted to project. First came her hair, as he wanted to reassess how Peach would look like and to do this with everything that was familiar to her. Her long and smooth blonde hair began to float in the hair, pulled by invisible strings as the tip began to turn into crimson color. Injecting red into those locks that adorned her head, it spread out toward the roots slowly so as to not be too hasty or careless. Anything blonde was washed away, replaced by beautiful and deep red now.

Then horns began to sprout from the side of her forehead, spreading toward the region just above her ears as they popped and began to enlarge. Turning and twisting up as they appeared, they pushed aside some of that newly red hair, never quite destroying any of it so much as helping solidify their place atop her cranium.

Her eyes went on to turn from blue to red now, her irises switching from cold colors to warm instead as her eyebrows went on to match her hair, turning crimson as well to match. This, in turn, gave her a more threatening look by pure accident as her face now exuded some form of menace despite her soft features and her smooth skin.

Then came her outfit, as everything needed to go for the first part of this desperate plan to have chances of functioning. Her pink and white frilly dress began to unsew itself as the fabrics and the colors changed. The lower part of the dress opened up to reveal her legs while the upper part which was fastened to her neck opened up to make an open collar instead. The part covering her chest went on to dissolve so as to reveal part of her chest, a risqué move yet one that could pay dividends down the line. In fact, a lot of her clothes began to vanish as the material was set aside for something much more fitting with the rest of Kamek's plan as she sported separate sleeves up to her biceps on each arms and a little bustier on her breasts. The pink being replaced by very deep blue, the outer layers were now dealt with. It was now down to the inne layers to better represent what Kamek had in mind.

The first thing that he did was create a suit of yellow and beige armor, suited to the colors of his lord Bowser as her legs, her waist, her belly and her feet were entirely covered and protected by it. Going with a leather corset atop her sides and her stomach, it went on to latch itself tight as it created a good illusion of muscles on the princess. Then, smaller details were added as some kneepads with spikes were latched on to her, the blue jewelry she wore turned to pink and shoulder pads shaped in the imagery of Bowser himself adorned her, giving her a much more fearsome look now. Her umbrella, a little pink and frilly thing, turned instead into large and heavy sword with a piranha plant eating at the blade just atop the hilt.

Her physionomy needed some work too, as the horns were a nice touch yet it wouldn't be enough as she felt some claws grow at the tip of her fingers, yellow gloves adorning her much more dangerous hands now. Then, on her lower back, a large spiked tail grew and expanded, one quite similar to Bowser in terms of thickness and strength. Her dress allowing a hole just for that, it went on to touch the ground as its weight counter-balanced the heaviness of her horns and her new armor, giving her some equilibrium despite all these changes.

Absolutely confused by all of this, Kamek opted to move a mirror close to her to allow for Peach to see herself in her full new glory. From head to toe she had been transformed, with everything that mattered being changed in one way or another save for her skin. About to turn around to protest and demand an explanation for this particular atrocity made to her, she was greeted by the sight of the second wand that Kamek had brought with him: a hypno-scepter. The name being rather telling of what its effects were, Kamek waved it around in circles with his hand, his wrist doing most of the work as he concentrated its effects on Peach to make sure the second phase of his crazy plan had a chance to function.

"Just look at the scepter, Peach. Look at its glow and focus on its motions. Follow it with your eyes as it moves in a repeating pattern, drawing your gaze and your attention to it," Kamek said, lacking practice with this particular spell and domain, yet desirous all the same to see his plan succeed as he felt he had to try. "Lose yourself in this cycle and listen to my words as your questions start to diminish one by one. Your confusion, your hesitation, they all die down as you feel the rising need to just watch the scepter as it moves in circle...Spinning round and round...round...and...round..."

Already vulnerable due to her confusion, Peach began to slowly but surely follow the scepter, the glowing blue gem within it magnetically pulling her gaze as her irises spun while they were fixated on it. Subconsciously accepting those suggestions, she was not one to rock the boat as per her nature, so it was almost normal to just do as Kamek said if only because she felt confident in the fact that no harm would befall her. This, in turn, made her plenty weak to the power of the hypno-scepter as she felt herself growing limp all of a sudden, feeling dizzy yet slighly good all at once.

"Just listen to my voice and look at the scepter. Nothing else is more important than the scepter and so you must watch it. It's quite important that you do so and that you hear what I have to say," Kamek continued, going for repetition and building up her trance before implanting anything in her conscious or subconscious mind. "The more you watch and listen, the easier it gets to just let go and relax, to really rest your eyes and to follow along to my words and my motions. It even become pleasant to do so, don't you think?"

"Yes..." she said drowzily, the faint hint of a smile appearing on her face as her trance was deepening a little, an openness of her mind showing itself as Kamek knew that he was making progress. Her entire head seemed to spin along with the scepter now, its magic mesmerizing her as her grip on the hilt of her sword was becoming a little slacker, threatening to drop down and disrupt the whole thing.

"You feel that this body of yours is more suited to your true nature, that of a ruler...If you weren't kidnapped so often, you would make for a splendid queen and you know it. You could make some nice changes and you would even get the respect you deserve," Kamek proceeded to say, his voice even and calm, his own trepidation almost in the way of his scheme as he began to feel fatigue in his wrist. "If it weren't for always having to be saved, you could even be seen as a queen instead of as a princess. That sounds nice, doesn't it?"

She barely heard him anymore as her vision went on to become woozy, the blue gemstone on the scepter and its light being the sole focus that seemed to keep her anchored as her eyelids began to half-close themselves while a goofy grin formed on her lips. She couldn't quite keep up, yet her subconscious knew what was being said and took its time to formulate it, to analyze it and what Kamek said rang true. She did want to be respected as many never quite saw what she did in the background. Most seemed to think of her as inept, as someone who just got kidnapped and nothing else. It needed to change.

"With your true nature being finally out now, with this wonderful outfit and your appearance corresponding to the depths of your heart, perhaps it would be time to accept the inevitable, to work with the flow rather than swim against an inescapable current," Kamek said, careful not to go too far and too quickly to certain conclusions as he moved the scepter to his other hand, trying his best effort to keep it steady in its movement. "You're always in this castle and you'vre grown accustomed to it. The people here know you and love you...Perhaps it would be better to rule here too...To become the queen you were always meant to be here..."

It was true. She knew those people and even though they were working against her at times, they weren't all such bad people. Coming to understand them much as they understood her, maybe there was something that could be done as she had flashes and thoughts of being a mighty queen, of being someone of importance, of a higher caliber. She felt the hilt in her hand and she squeezed it hard, as if she was grabbing her destiny firmly and decisively.

Sighing in relief as the sword was being handled now, Kamek began to saw that she was lost in those thoughts and suggestions of his own design as he continued. "With the scepter putting you even deeper under its power, you drift off to slumber as your conscious minds sleep...But your subconscious is still quite active, eager to listen to me and to obey. I have told nothing but the truth and your trust me...my queen..." he added, deciding to go for a bolder direction now that he had hints that he was accomplishing something. "Look upon the mirror and see for yourself what you've become and what you could be, my queen."

Her eyes glazed over, her body tense in certain places yet relaxed in others, she did look in the mirror as she saw her blue dress, her armor, her horns, her red hair and eyes...The tail, the claws, the swords...It made her look intimidating, yet also powerful, someone to be respected. The frilly things that she liked were gone, yet its replacement wasn't bad at all now that she had a proper look. In fact, she looked like an actual queen now and the more she listened to Kamek call her that, the more she liked it.

"What I see here is the queen of all koopas, the ruler of this kingdom and many others. With Bowser at your side, you could accomplish a great many things together as both kingdoms would not be occupied in fighting anymore...In fact, Bowser's kingdom would thrive under you and it would fill you with pride to see this happen," Kamek continued, stopping his circular motion with the wand as her trance was deep enough to not warrant that anymore. The mirror and her thrall-like state would do the job for now. "You could start over, make yourself a reputation...And have all the time in the world for everything that you crave. The koopa queen gets what she wants, after all."

She smiled upon hearing that. She wanted respect. She wanted to be heard. She wanted power and she'd get it all. Her smile turning into a little grin of self-satisfaction, it made her look sinister under this trance as the seeds for her mental transformation were not only already planted...But they were growing into something marvelous for the koopa kingdom.

"To marry Bowser and to be at his side would be such a minor price to pay to get it all, don't you agree? After all, he does love you and you know he could be a wonderful ally...It would actually please you deeply to accept it now that you know what you want," Kamek went on to suggest, finishing up the induction as he prepared his fingers for one gesture that would seal it all. "And now that you know all this, that you know it to be true, then you can act upon it and become what you were meant to be: the queen of all koopas. When I snap my fingers, you will awaken from this trance and never remember that you were hypnotized. Instead, you will accept in your heart and soul that you are the future wife of king Bowser and the future queen of all koopas."

 **SNAP!**

Her glazed eyes returned to their crimson colors as she began to slowly reassess her situation. With Peach looking at herself in the mirror, a certain illusory familiarity began to spread through her memories as she smirked at the sight of her true form. Picking up her sword with a strength that Kamek knew not she possessed, she looked at him. "What does the court's magician wants with the koopa queen?" she asked, not bothering to be particularly polite or gentle about it. "What are you doing in her, admittedly, much-too pink and girly chambers?"

It had worked! He wanted to pat himself on the back, do a little dance and just congratulate himself and yet he had to live up to his own scenario now as he was about to speak...Until an unfortunate interloper arrived: the heroic and dastardly plumber known as Mario. About to panic, Kamek tried to pick one of his wands to protect himself and perhaps beat this jumping menace, yet his hands slipped and made the scepter and the wand fall on the ground. With Mario being rather confused by the sight greeting him, it was surprisingly Peach herself who went on to take care of the situation as she casually picked the hypno-scepter from the ground and then went on to give it a constant twirl in front of the invasive intruder.

"Ah, Mario...I'm afraid you're mistaken here. I am in no need of rescue. In fact, I haven't felt better in years," she declared, putting her wrist into motion as the blue gemstone of the hypno-scepter went on to glow while she used it. "You might be confused, but I'll explain things to you so long as you keep looking at me as I speak to you. To understand, you must listen. To listen, you must stop whatever you're doing. To comprehend, you must watch. And you want to understand, don't you?"

A faint glaze in his eyes only accentuated his confusion as the hints of a trance made its way into Mario's mind, much to Kamek's surprise. She was actually taking charge of the situation in a way that made a stupid amount of sense as he looked at her in awe, wondering just what kind of goddess...of queen...he had been the instigator to.

"I look nothing like Peach. I am dressed quite differently than her, in fact. Does she possess a tail like mine, beautiful crimson hair like this? Does she wear armor or brandish a sword? Are her eyes of a fearsome red?" she asked, bombarding him with questions so as to make him doubt constantly, never removing the hypno-scepter away from its pattern. "The answer to all those questions is no. Tell me, what does that mean?"

Mario was about to answer, and yet Peach never let him grab the opportunity as she smirked in wicked glee while she was indeed hypnotizing her once-champion. "It means that I am not Peach and that Bowser isn't keeping her in his home," she concluded for him, approaching him boldly as the scepter was inches away from his eyes. "This means, my good plumber, that your princess is in another castle. When I snap my fingers, you will get away from here and search throughout the world for Princess Peach, high and low, until you find her. You're a man on a mission and you must find her. It is, in short, your destiny."

 **SNAP!**

And thus Mario, awakening from his trance, looked behind him one last time before rushing toward the exit, effectively convinced now that this woman was not Princess Peach. In fact, it was impossible that it could be her as he left the premise as abruptly as he had entered it. With Peach giving back the hypno-scepter to Kamek, all the magician could do was look at her in awe, himself falling for her perhaps as deeply as Bowser did when he saw her for the first time. "Don't be so surprised. I studied your grimoires and your stuff when I was trapped here in the past. I'm a quick study," was all the explanation she gave as she left the room, her armor clanking with every steps. "Now change this room to something fit for a queen. This is far too small and cringeworthy for someone like me."

Following her, Kamek ordered the guards to tell the service staff to change this room as fast as possible, perhaps even to give her a wholly different room altogether as he saw her walk with utter confidence toward the throne room where Bowser could usually be found at this hour. As she entered the room, Bowser himself, who was still somewhat down after all of this, looked up and did not quite know what to say for a few moments until he saw Kamek follow her, which somewhat explained everything. He got up and, in a fit of rage, rushed toward the magician, ready to unleash his fury upon him.

"What did you do to Peach, you fool?" he roared, showing his claws to threaten Kamek as his steps were heavy with purpose and fire burned in his eyes. Then, as he got close to them, he was stopped right there by Peach who took charge of the situation.

"Do not punish him for opening my eyes, my king. The kingdom could certainly use more people like him," Peach said, blocking his path right there. "As a matter of fact, he ought to be rewarded for what he's done."

Kamek felt his heart ready to burst as Bowser looked at Peach, then at him, then at Peach again until he mellowed down. Looking closely at the altered princess, he was still confused as Peach continued to take charge. "He talked and convinced me to stay and be your queen, to rule this kingdom at your side. After all, better to be a strong queen than a disrespected princess," she explained, going on to his side as she gave him a kiss on his cheek to show that she meant what she said. "Besides, I'm starting to like the idea of being your queen. Who knows what kind of wonders you could accomplish with me by your side now that you'll stop trying to win me over by kidnapping me constantly?"

Bowser was dumbstruck, silent for a few moments as he looked at Peach and his heart skipped a beat. He didn't quite know what Kamek had done, but he had indeed achieved something as his king went on to smile at what had just happened. Asking for a moment with Kamek, he set him aside further down a hall while leaving Peach there so as to get an explanation. "What did you do, exactly?"

"I transformed her and hypnotized her into becoming your queen, my king," Kamek simply explained, opting for something quick and efficient instead of a long diatribe. "I listened to you earlier today and it made me realize that, perhaps, this kingdom could start to improve now that Peach is actually by your side."

Bowser patted Kamek's shoulder, congratulating him silently for his achievement as Peach approached them, obviously disliking to be set aside. "What's this all about?" she asked, a little annoyed at all this secrecy. "Why did you feel the need to speak between you two and not involve me?"

"I was talking about how you handled Mario, my queen," Kamek lied, deciding to perhaps explain that bit to Bowser in a subtle way. "How you used my hypno-scepter to convince me that you weren't there."

"Oh. I could have told him," Peach said with an irritated look on her face. "But no matter, we must now speak of how the koopa kingdom will assert supremacy over the rest of the world, my king. With Mario gone for a good amount of time and with your focus set on that, we could certainly make some much-needed progress, yes?"

Surprised by this, Bowser decided to play along as he set aside his confusion for enthusiasm as he raised an tight fist to illustrate his plans. "Of course, my dear. What I plan to do is quite simple: first, we'll invade the Mushroom Kingdom and then we'll-"

"You'll do no such thing," Peach said, cutting him off as she planted her sword in the ground to make sure he would listen, the sound of metal sliding down the rocky ground making for a particularly persuasive argument to listen to her. "This is a very bad plan."

"W-why do you say that, dearest?" Bowser said, intimidated by his new queen as he wasn't quite certain that he liked this new Peach and her assertive nature.

"To invade the Mushroom Kingdom in full force means that not only the other kingdoms might retaliate, but it means that whoever supported the princess will fight you with all their might. It will bring Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and many more to your doorsteps," she explained, a serious look on her face that did decry that she was not joking around. "No, if we are to dominate, we'll be doing this by other methods."

"Very well...What do you suggest, my queen?" Kamek asked, genuinely curious as to what she would suggest at this point.

"Simple: we organize sports tournament, karting competitions, parties, festivals and their likes. We change the image of the whole kingdom one event at a time. That way, we'll become culturally relevant like the Mushroom Kingdom is. Even you in the past, as well as some minions, took part in those events and enjoyed them, did you not?" she asked after her suggestion, placing a hand underneath Bowser's chin to make sure he was listening.

"Uh...Yes...Yes I did," Bowser responded, both charmed and scared by this new Peach as he felt almost powerless before this new fearless queen standing in front of him.

"We start small and, with the years, we'll overturn those events with our own, making people genuinely like us while we commercially begin our ascension. We have lots of mines here, don't we?" Peach asked, picking her sword back up as she went on to move, not bothering to ask them to follow her.

As Kamek and Bowser moved behind her, Kamek took the initiative to answer as he was a little more accustomed to how his queen acted by now. "We do. We also have the surrounding woods and many factories for our airship fleet and-"

"Convert those airships to new models. Remove the canons and any weapons on them and sell them on a large market. Mine diamonds, coal and whatever products that can be found in the mines and let's start to convert some of our soldiers into artisans. Perhaps even hire some from other kingdoms to start our lines and businesses up," she said as she made her way to the throne room before sitting down on the throne herself. "That way, we can become a reference for transports, hit hard in one industry and start to slowly build our image. In a matter of years, we could certainly end up being as important, perhaps even more so, than the Mushroom Kingdom."

As she sat on the throne, she went on to speak of how the many magikoopas could start to use their spells for the benefits of the kingdom and how they could do so. Suggested that certain minerals could be stockpiled to repair broken koopa shells. Explained how volcano soil was actually rich in terms of agriculture merits. All the knowledge in her head was poured unto them, showing that beneath her once-pink and girly exterior was someone quite capable and intelligent. The more he looked at her sitting on the throne, the more Kamek saw how right she was fitting there. She did look like a queen and a potent one, a powerful leader. As competent as she looked, it was becoming more and more obvious that Bowser did not quite know much besides on how to raise an army, build castles and think of ways to capture royalty. While he was beloved and charismatic enough, his capacities as a king were lacking and it showed when put in contrast of their new queen.

And something would have to be done about that.

Bowser could not believe it.

Many things had happened today and, frankly, it was proving to be a little difficult to keep track of everything. Mario would not be a bother for quite a while...His quest to convince Peach to marry him was now finished...Peach had been transformed and altered in many ways...Projects to restore and even enhance his entire kingdom would start soon...He was profoundly confused, yet he was also ecstatic as his queen would be a fantastic companion through all of this. She was much more assertive now and her look was decidedly different, but there was definitely something intensely appealing about a woman who knew how to take charge like that. They would get married and perhaps, in time, learn to love and cherish one another like a true couple. The thought itself made him smile as he prepared to sleep until he heard a knock at his door. "Whoever you are, you'll wait tomorrow. Your kind needs his sleep."

"I'm sure the king will make some time for me~" was all that the voice behind the door said, one that he recognized on the spot as his heart skipped a beat. Peach herself was now asking to see him just as he was about to go to bed. It was late in the night and they would be together, which sent his heart racing as he walked through the door, ready to open it for her. Letting her in, he saw and began to further appreciate her magnificence now that she was dressed much more like a koopa queen instead of a pretty pink princess.

"To what do I owe your visit, my queen?" Bowser asked, trying to act calmer than he actually was.

"Why, I had to have a heart-to-heart with you, a speak from one future wife to her future husband," she said with a wink as she encouraged him to sit down comfortably before she would speak further. "We have much to discuss about, my king. I do hope you will listen carefully."

As he sat down and lowered his gaze for but a few seconds, it was already too late for him as the moment he settled his gaze on her once more was the instant in which he also saw the hypno-scepter in her hand. As she spun it around, she got closer to him in order to not let him get one word edgewise, not even a complaint or a singular sound to protest.

"Good, my king. Just watch the scepter ad your queen speaks to you. It is imperative for a good husband to listen to his wife and you want to be a good husband, do you not?" she asked rhetorically, knowing full well how Bowser could behave at times. "What I'm about to say is very, very important and so you must hear it, focusing on my words and on my voice. It would displease me if you weren't focused enough and you don't want to displease me, don't you?"

She was so dominant and so larger-than-life that Bowser could not have prepared himself for something like this in a million year. Taken by surprise by the hypno-scepter, his eyes focused on it as ever since Peach had become the koopa queen, he had started to feel small, to feel insignificant. The fact that she asserted dominance to boldly and clearly explain her points worked in her favor.

"I am so full of good ideas and it seems so wise to let me speak that it has become natural to stay silent and to take into consideration everything I say, so it's just common sense to sit down and look at me. You want to listen to your wife and to hear her voice, her calm, melodious and alluring voice. You can't help but want to know more as you watch the scepter and you hear me speak the truth and nothing but the truth," Peach continued, creating a labyrinth out of repetition and of suggestions, entrapping the rational mind of Bowser within to do with as she wished. "In fact, you want everyone to listen to me and to hear what I have to say. I have such good ideas and I would make such a good queen that it would make sense to just let me work in peace, to take charge. So many new projects came from me that it would be fair to let me take the reins and direct this kingdom in a whole new direction."

She was effectively being so forward-thinking and so modern in her approach that it made him feel like a dinosaur, figuratively speaking. The way she took care of Mario, the way she spoke, her sheer power of persuasion, her confidence...It was all very seductive and overshadowed him as the hypno-scepters kept on spinning, sapping his willpower away as he heard only her voice and focused only on her. Nothing was more important than his future wife and he would be such a good husband.

"The people love you and you want to be a good king to them, yet to be a good king means that you'd leave me in charge of everything, that you'd effectively become more of a puppet ruler than anything at this point...But you wouldn't mind because you'd be making me happy in doing so. You'd effectively allow me to spread my wings and become the wonderful queen you've always wanted at your side...And nothing would please you more than to see your queen be content, yes?" Peach said with decisiveness, never relenting as she took the initiative over this hypnotic session. "You'd be quite content so long as the people get what they need and that your wife becomes what she was always meant to be: a true leader and ruler. If she uses your image and your influence to do so, it would be your pleasure to help her in away. To see her potential be realized, you'd do anything."

He believed her with all his heart. She would make a splendid ruler and he knew it as his trance only gave power to those beliefs. Fuelled by his love for her and by his sentiments of inadequacy when it came to actual successes, it was easy to just do as she said as he obeyed without hesitation, devoted to this new life that had been built for him.

"I will now snap my fingers and you will secretly and subtly give me command of your kingdom, offering me assistance whenever I need it. It shall be your pleasure to do so and to obey my commands as your new queen. Your life shall be devoted to me and to the kingdom, with both being synonymous in your head and heart from now on..."

 **SNAP!**

And thus started the ascension of the koopa kingdom in the world. At first maligned by the rest of the world, a sudden turn toward a economic and culturally-focused society made them slowly but efficiently more open to the other kingdoms. Becoming a force to be reckoned with not because of their military might but because of their expansion in many markets and in the mind of many thanks to productions and cheerful festivals, many began to question how this was possible as they saw the new queen and their king who plotted everything together. Very few knew of the actual truth that it was mostly the queen and her counsellor, Kamek, who did most of the work behind the scene. Taking the world by storm, they eventually surpassed the Mushroom Kingdom who were still in torment due to the loss of their princess and the constant absence of their hero from within their border. With Peach effectively using the hypno-scepter to continually rebuke Mario from her castle and to dominate her kind and husband, her true potential was finally achieved as she was the most influential person in the world nowadays. Smiling on her throne, she knew she could have never achieved such a thing by staying as the middling little princess that she once was the queen of the mightiest kingdom in the world.

She was the koopa queen now.


	2. A new Peach

Long live the koopa queen 2 : A New Peach

Her plan was working wonderfully.

The Koopa Kingdom, once feared and despised in many ways, was beginning to thrive in many respects as the changes, regulated by many new diplomacies, the redirection of old industries and the creation of new ones went on to change it all for the better. Metallurgy, airship crafting and other such industries as shell-crafting went on the rise dramatically, the many citizens of the kingdom giving it their all for the royal couple. Their king, Bowser, had really turned things around it seemed and there was a relief for so many who did not have to be soldiers anymore. His popularity was ever on the rise, his reputation mended and improving... Only, they did not know who exactly had planned and given way to all of this.

Really, it was all because of Peach and her new mindset. With Kamek by her side, she played the role of the dutiful wife in public, making it look like Bowser had entirely changed, yet everything was due to her. With the planification of the first gold tournament and the preparation for the first go-kart races well on their way, she toiled hard as she sat on the throne besides the one who was her husband in name only: Bowser. For a time, she had thought that he'd made for a wonderful partner, someone who would get her and work alongside all of her projects, yet it had become clear day after day that he had no long-term plans besides trying to kidnap her in the past and trying to marry her. Now that he technically had accomplished that, he seemed to no longer know what had to be done. With Kamek and herself keeping him docile with the hypno-scepter, it was child's play to secretly rule and improve upon many things, yet they had to take care of him too in a way and it grew tiresome. Something had to be done and fast or else Peach would lose her patience...A prospect that could be terrifying for everyone in her vicinity.

"My king, my queen..." A goomba messenger arrived, rushing in the throne room as two guards opened the door for him. "I have reports from Ludwig Von Koopa's castle! Urgent tidings!"

Bowser got up and saw indeed that there was a letter tapped on the back of that poor Goomba as he picked it up, read it and then gave it to Peach as she went on to check on the report of one of the Koopalings, those minions of Bowser who seemed important enough, for some reason, to get their own castle. They were kind of advance troops in some areas, asserting their dominance over far-away regions, but that was the old way of thinking as perhaps she could think of other ways to take advantage of those positions. This would be for another time, however, as she went on to check up the content of the report, written in haste it seemed.

 _My king,_

 _The plumber attacked again. Removed several of our flasg at most of our outposts and barracks, vanquished many of our soldiers and made them suffer the humiliation of shell-removal. His dinosaur pal ate some of us too. Then he destroyed my castle with explosives that he packed on him, sending it rocketting to a nearby hill in the process. He's dangerous and needs to be stopped._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _ **Ludwig Von Koopa.**_

She thought that perhaps occupying Mario with a wild goose chase would be beneficial for her long-term plans, yet apparently she had been wrong about that. Of course, using Bowser's old plans to try and stop him would not work here. Mario always found a way to go through every obstacles, destroy things in his way and be a true Italian juggernaut until he'd get what he came for, which was usually her. Of course, she did not need nor want to be rescued now, the paradigm having shifted dramatically, meaning that she had to use the hypno-scepter whenever he actually arrived here. It was becoming a more pressing concern now, a fault that she committed and that she had to repair, yet there were limits to what the hypno-scepter could achieve as he would never really relent in his quest until it was over. She sighed and looked at Bowser with a tired expression. "We'll have to deal with him in a more permanent solution, yet I fear that I have no idea of my own on the matter," she whispered to Kamek, her only trusted aide as she did not really think much of anyone else beside him. She excused the messenger, sending him to get some rest before he'd depart and then got to talking to both Bowser and Kamek.

"You really ought to kill him right there and then, my queen," Kamek suggested, decisively going for a radical solution as he knew all too well the problems that Mario could represent for their kingdom. "That would be a permanent conclusion to this whole debacle."

"That would be the worst thing to do," Peach retorted, clanging her sword hard on the ground to make sure everyone would listen. Her face expressed irritation for a few moments, resulting in both Bowser and Kamek being stuck silent for now. "Mario is a beloved hero in many kingdoms and a fierce fighter as well. If we try to destroy him, it will be at heavy cost and, should we succeed, we'll draw the ire of every other kingdoms on us, resulting in open warfare on every borders. We're strong, but we can't win against the whole world."

"P-perhaps we just ought to give him Peach back?" Bowser hesitantly asked, his own persona being a far cry from his boastful attitude whenever he was near Peach, his own subconscious being twisted into thinking that she was superior to him due to some suggestions and hypnotic reinforcements. "That will make him leave us alone, yes?"

"My king, Peach is right there and she-"

Interrupting Kamek, Peach was furious now, standing tall as her armor clanged due to the rapid motion of her whole body. "I will not return to what I was before. Not now, not ever!" she loudly said, looking regal and yet fearsome as both Kamek and Bowser knew that they were on the verge of a more sinister side of her.

"You are right, my queen. The kingdom would lose one of its greatest asset in the process and I believe your departure would sadden the people, resulting in warfare too and the return of the old ways," Kamek said, agreeing with her not only because he did see things the same way, but to calm her as well. "I will go to my laboratory and see if there's anything I can craft or concoct that would be of help, my queen."

Excusing himself, Kamek then went on downstairs in the confines of his own workplace, a little area where he could do as he pleased and research all kinds of materials and spells. His privileged relationship with the queen made it so he had more time to himself now and didn't have to focus on Mario or Yoshi so much these days. It truly was bliss as he felt that things could only get better from now on should they get rid of the plumber...And perhaps Bowser too, should he be honest about his feelings on the current situation. Peach was better than him in almost every ways and it was a scary thought that he went from one of the most loyal minion of the Koopa King to someone whose allegiance shifted in a few weeks. He could not deny the results, though, and perhaps it was time for happiness and prosperity to land on their kingdom for a change. He did want to try his hand at golf and go-kart racing too and with Mario and Bowser's rivalry still going on, it meant that it could get problematic somehow. Scrounging through his stuff, he looked at scepters and spells, hoping to find what he was looking for, until he saw a couple of baskets with dates written upon them, all of them rather recent, along with a note on each of them.

 _To Kamek,_

 _The queen asked us to search for material for your lab in the hopes that you'd develop things that are worthwhile. She needs you in court, apparently, and so a party was formed to make sure you'd get what you might want for your research. We're not professionals, but we're glad not to be on the frontline to face the mustachioed maniac._

 _Thanks a bunch for that._

 _ **Pete Paratroopa**_

This initiative was particularly appreciated, as his curiosity made him look inside the baskets. In them could be found multiple items that the plumber and his brother used in their quests such a fire flowers, mushrooms that made them grow, mushrooms that made them grow extremely large and tall, feathers that made capes appear, cat bells, tanooki leaves and so forth. All somewhat transformative items that could indeed be useful in one way or another. The fire-throwing flames brothers were there due to tampering with fire flowers, the large goombas had been created thanks to playing around with mushrooms and so forth. Even his growth powder, a tool that he had used back in the days, had been the fruit of messing around with mushrooms. Perhaps one of these baskets could bring up exactly what he needed.

Kamek looked through each of them, finding the same stuff over and over with some variances here and there. A flying helmet, a penguin suit, a block that attached to his head and made him run for coins, a terrible experience as far as he was concerned...Yet nothing much that really did help solve the situation they found themselves in. The last basket, however, had a little note attached to it, which Kamek read with growing nonchalance as he could see that those findings would not really be of much help here and now.

 _To Kamek,_

 _We found something strange, something new that has never been spotted anywhere else. We tried it on to see just what exactly it does and the result of us messing around was too weird to really explain in words. Let's just say I'm not going to look at Paul in the same way ever again._

 _You might want to ignore the crown is all I'm saying._

 _ **Pete Paratroopa**_

He did look in the basket and there was indeed a crown within, one that was not dissimilar to the one Peach wore back in the days. There was, however, a sort of pink sort-of mushroom inside the crown itself as Kamek was now intensely intrigued about this item. This was recent indeed, as he had catalogued almost everything that could be found in the nearby kingdoms and thus this meant that this had never been tested before. Deciding to try it out, as most of these items did not really harm those who consumed them in any way, he felt himself grow a little, yet that was about it. He did feel that his body was different now, yet he could not see under his robe and so he went close to a mirror...And found himself shocked beyong words.

He had turned into a woman. A human one at that.

He still had his glasses on, yet underneath them his face had gone soft, his traits being beautiful and flawless. His skin was fair, pristine and smooth as his hands were now delicate, with no claws and no scales to be found on them whatsoever. Removing his hat without displacing the crown, he saw that he had long hair now, silky in their appearance and free-flowing, giving him the look of a well-kept and incredibly stunning lady. He had been unprepared for that as he just looked at the mirror in incredulity, witnessing how much of a change this crown had made go through without really noticing. "Oh my..." he said, unable to stay silent as he noticed that his voice was feminine...More than that, it sounded quite like the voice of someone he knew very well: it was Peach's voice. He removed the crown and saw his form shift back to his regular self and he was astonished. Wild theories began to form into his head, as this could mean many things. Perhaps the world, the universe itself saw the void created by the absence of Peach in the Mushroom Kingdom and thus made those appear? Perhaps Peach was just someone who had been changed a long time ago by this crown and became permanently altered to this new form? Perhaps this item was the source of why there were so many princesses, yet no true queens in so many kingdoms? Too many questions, not enough answers, yet Kamek returned to his initial task as he saw the potential of this particular crown and thus made his way toward the queen. Perhaps this could be just what they needed...

Upon entering the throne room, Kamek saw that she was alone as she talked with representatives from the factory, two Hammer Brothers who had changed their careers to ship-crafting and who gave new plans for economic versions of those flying ships who were the pride of the Koopa fleet. A few nods, a few instructions and then Peach gave Kamek the attention he deserved as she had noticeably cooled down in temperament, a fact that was probably helped by Bowser's current absence from the room. "Any progress on the plumber front?" she asked, preparing another plan for a racetrack to be built near the volcanoes, ever-working for the future of this kingdom of hers.

"Yes, actually," Kamek replied, picking up the crown and placing it on the table to showcase it to his queen. "The gatherers you assigned to me, a gesture that is much appreciated by the way, found this and its effects might actually help us devise a plan to counter Mario for good."

"You have my attention," she said, sitting down and focusing on the magician as she set aside the plans in order to look at the crown, observing it carefully. "What does it do exactly?"

"It's easier to just show you, I believe," Kamek suggested, asking for a nearby guard at the door to come closer. The one who came was a Koopa Troopa, red-shelled and innocent-looking enough, yet diligent in his own way as he went there with haste upon being called. "I want you to wear this crown for your queen. She wants to see its effects."

Obedient, yet somewhat a little cautious, he took the crown and looked at it with a little wariness before putting it on his head. Eventually, nothing seemed to happen until he began to grow taller. His short legs began to elongate themselves, getting smoother and softer until he reached about the same height as his queen. His arms went on to extend in the same way, his fingers being a little thinner as they replaced his thick clawed hands. His shell diminished, this time covering only his back as his waist slimmed down, his belly got flat and his hips expanded. His chest began to grow, getting more feminine as two breasts popped up. His turtle face squashed, his beak-like features replaced by soft humanoid lips, perfect cheeks, long eyelashes, a small nose and a round chin as hair grew to present themselves as long strands of blonde locks. Finally, a dress appeared to cover his modesty, red in color, as he looked like a variant of Princess Peach of old, albeit with a Troopa variation here and there. Confused, he looked at Kamek and Peach while trying to come up with something to say. "I...uh...Did I do good?"

"You performed perfectly, soldier," Kamek praised him, withholding the fact that the transformation on this one took longer than on him, perhaps due to the amount of changes being greater here and because Kamek did bask himself in magic all day long, resulting in him being much easier to change for some reason. "So there you have it. There's a crown, in the wild, that seems to transform others into women...But more importantly-"

"Into women who somehow look and sound like me..." Peach continued, greatly intrigued by this as it was obvious that it piqued her interest. "With some obvious traits that are still there, of course."

"Yes. Now, I might actually have a plan that could work to our advantage and-"

"I can see where this is going...And I like it~" Peach said, sounding incredible satisfied as she removed the crown from the troopa's head, freeing him from this altered form of his. "Go to the king's private quarters and ask him to come to me. There are a few things that I need to discuss with him.

Still a little weirded out by the experience he went through, the guard nonetheless obeyed and went out of the room to search for Bowser as Kamek was wondering why exactly would they need him in the first place. "So you do agree that creating a fake Peach and making Mario get her would work to our advantage?" Kamek asked, hoping dearly that this would be what his queen had in mind.

"Precisely. However, we're going to get rid of one element that I think we could do without," she declared, placing the crown on the table and turning around to look at Kamek. "It is high time we moved on from the past and into the future, wouldn't you agree?"

Kamek was uncertain what she was talking about and before he could even ask her anything, Bowser arrived. It was obvious by the half-glazed look in his eyes that she had used the hypno-scepter to make him leave her alone as he was acting more confused than anything at the moment. "You wanted to see me, my queen?" Bowser asked as the guard returned to his post, leaving them all be for whatever experiment they had in mind.

"Of course I did, my king," Peach said, acting courteous and kind, indicating that she had more sinister intents on her mind if Kamek had observed her methods enough in the past. As she moved toward the door, she slid a note to the guard and then returned to the crown on the table. "I have been given this crown as a gift and I think it wouldn't look too great on anyone's head. Would you be a dear for me and try it on?"

Kamek, seeing this, put on the pieces together as he could not believe the boldness of this plan. She wouldn't just send anyone to stand in for her...She would send Bowser. She did begin to grow tired of his presence and she wanted to be taken seriously, to be respected as a ruler and the fact that they saw her more as a consort than an actual queen grated on her nerves. By removing him from the kingdom, this would ensure that she'd get what she wants, which was diabolical, yet clever. The results of her decisions giving her every rights to do this as far as Kamek was concerned, he would go along as he saw Bowser pick up the crown and place it on his head obediently, his own triggers and perceptions forbidding him to even consider being disobedient toward Peach.

The moment the crown was in place, Bowser began to feel an invisible energy course through him as felt the core of his body being altered. His beefy arms, stumpy legs and large shoulders began to diminish in size and girth, his scales slowly peeled off by something within as they laid on the floor before Kamek and Peach's eyes. His chest, waist and stomach went on to contract upon themselves, making him smaller as hiw musculature began to get a little more compact, a little diminished yet taut all the while as he got about to Peach's own size now. His shell went on to cover only a small part of his back as his tail withdrew within to become a fraction of what it was. His snout and his fanged teeth began to retract and to make way for smoother, smaller features as the dragon-like scales and skin that was characteristic to him were turned into smooth, perfect human skin. His red made grew slightly longer, moving back to allow for a more stylistic appearance to his hair now. His horns began to shift in size and in place, going to the side to be a little more protuberant. Growing a feminine chest composed of two large breasts, hips to accomodate his new forms that popped as they expanded, the loss of his claws followed along as the scales on the floor went on to return, meshing together and changing their color to form something else entirely: a dress. It was black, with highlights of gold and grey as it mixed quite well with the red hair, the tan skin due to Bowser living in a volcanic and heated area and the muscular appearance he boasted, the dress barely able to contain his abdominal muscles and his somewhat beefy arms. The changes taking slightly longer than was was expected, Kamek figured it was because there were far too many variables to work with here, the limits of the crown making it so Bowser was turning more into a "Bowsette" rather than a simulacrum of Princess Peach.

"M-my queen?" Bowser asked, his voice much more feminine, a perfect copy of Peach's voice now as everything that had just happened to him seemed to confuse and disturb him. Those thoughts and possible complaints were silenced, however, as Peach herself drew the hypno-scepter and waved it in front of "Bowsette", activating its power near-instantly.

"Don't you feel so, so pretty like this?" she began to suggest, not even starting the induction with a proper introduction. She knew that he'd obey and was trained well-enough that he knew subconsciously that he had to stare at the scepter whenever she wielded it. "You were after me for so long that I thought perhaps you'd like it if you changed to be more like me. Aren't you glad that I'm so considerate?"

The already feeble will that remained in Bowser's head couldn't quite muster any defence to these suggestions and declarations made toward him. He did feel that Peach was beautiful, that she was pretty. He could not deny that he was attracted to her...Yet to look like her? He didn't quite know and yet the scepter, waving in circles, made it so that perhaps it was the truth, perhaps there was something to what she said. He did feel...gorgeous somewhat.

"It's no airship science that you've wanted me by your side for so long...Yet have you ever pondered why? Is it because of love? Admiration? Pure lust? No, I know you too well for that and we've grown quite close in the last few weeks, haven't we?" she said, directing the flow of his thoughts and the induction in a specific spot so as to make her plan function. "No no no...You crave the love I get, the admiration I receive and the lust that you know I project from my appearance. You actually want to be **me~** "

And right there and then Kamek saw much more clearly into where this was going as Peach gave him a look that said it all, that he'd need to prepare his spells as she continued with the same rolling motion with the hypno-scepter, molding the thoughts and perceptions of this "Bowsette" that was right in front of her. Bowser, though, could not really set aside anything that Peach said to him, his continuous and strengthening trance, a result of hypnotic reinforcement done through many weeks and sessions, made him so pliant that he just had to seriously consider what she was saying. Yes, he knew for a fact that he was pretty now, that he looked like a woman. He felt a little happy about that, incomprehensibly, yet it made so much sense with the way Peach was explaining this. It just all fitted together.

"Well I'll grant you exactly what you wish for, though we'll have to make a few adjustments. But you don't mind if you get what you want, don't you?" Peach said with a smirk on her face, obviously enjoying the moment as she then made a small motion for Kamek to follow her lead. "Now, we'll change your hair a little. Your red hair is pretty, but you'd rather it to be blonde, yes?"

And with that Kamek got his cue, using a simple color changing spell toward "Bowsette" so as to change that crimson color into something much more akin to Peach in the past. The locks went on to change at their tips at first, until it spread right there to his cranium as it made Bowser's head tingle. Then, adding a small touch, Kamek went on to attach them in a small ponytail, creating something more similar to his own perception of what Peach looked like, which prompted the current version of Peach to nod in approval.

"All that musculature should go too. I wasn't all that beefy and strong, but rather delicate and soft, don't you agree?" Peach added, her own voice tinted with a certain mischief as she definitely got a kick out of this. "You certainly won't mind losing it all if it turns you into a more accurate version of me, I'm certain."

This required a much more complex spell, yet Kamek did not want to disappoint his queen as he tried his best to micro-manage this. The inverse of a growth spell, localized in specific areas of the body would be advised as he first went to his arms, reducing the muscular bumps into something much smoother and soft, displacing the mass and weight somewhere else for the time being. He then did the same with Bowser's legs and shoulders, reducing their size and strength to better adapt to what Peach described. His abs were then flattened, essentially massaged through waves after waves of a specific spell as all the added mass needed for a place to go now, for somewhere to linger in. Unable to think of someplace specific, he figured that putting all of that in his hips and in his chest would be better than nothing, creating something that was not entirely the equivalent of Peach's past look, but it was the best that he could do at this point. All the while Bowser simply smiled as he was lost in the realisation of his "dream", his eyes mimicking the colors of the hypno-scepter while Peach moved it.

"You look so gorgeous and pretty and it's all thanks to me~" Peach said, praising Bowser's new appearance as she still waved the hypno-scepter around, hypnotizing him deeper into accepting what was happening to him. "In fact, I'm sure you'll be more than happy to stay that way forever, right? You'dbe able to indulge in this for as long as you want if you ask me nicely~"

A single second of silence was all it took for a wave of tension to install itself in the room, mostly felt by Kamek as he observed. Would Bowser break out of it? Would he snap and realize what was happening? The hypno-scepter was powerful and Peach was surprisingly skilled...Yet there were limits to what she and that artifact could accomplish. However, "Bowsette" went on to answer eventually. "Yes please, my queen. Allow me to stay like this..."

He had fallen, proving even further how Peach was the more fitting ruler as she smirked in triumph and then gave Kamek a look. "How fortunate that we have suck a skilled magician then, one who can grant your deepest wish~" she declared, giving way for Kamek to do his thing. With a wave of his own wand, he had no idea beside actually gluing the crown to Bowser's head with a spell, assuring that it would stay there as long as it could. "And there you go...Now to teach you how to act like a proper princess~"

Bowser was standing at attention now, his features transformed to adjust to his new gender...Now, he was no longer the Koopa King...But the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. He was Peach and it was high time that he...That she would learn how to properly behave. As Peach prepared to continue with the induction, with the mental rearrangement, she wrote a small letter and then handed it to Kamek. "Make sure this reaches Mario and that he reads it. This should make the rest of my plan proceed smoothly."

With Kamek departing the place, it was time for Peach to instruct Bowser how to act, talk and behave like she did...Or at least how she knew she was perceived by others. "Now look at the scepter and listen to my voice, to my commands carefully. You are Peach now, a true princess, royalty from the Mushroom Kingdom," she began to explain, taking her time with it. "Repeat this for me."

"I am Peach, a true princess, royalty from the Mushroom Kingdom," she repeated, those words getting much more truthful now that she said them out loud.

"I am a weak, delicate thing that needs to be saved," Peach continued, herself slightly annoyed with how she believed herself to be seen as, yet she knew that it was all for the good of her plan. "I like parties, girly, frilly things and I always speak softly and kindly..."

"I am a weak, delicate thing that needs to be saved. I like parties, girly, frilly things and I always speak softly and kindly," she repeated, her stance changing a little as she began to look slightly more proper and reserved now, "Bowsette"'s subconscious adjusting to what she thought Peach was like, aligning itself to what the actual Peach was saying.

"I am nice to everyone, I take care of my appearance and I am a true damsel," Peach continued, adding more and more to this dreamlike version of her past, one that she believed would fool everybody. There was one little thing that needed to be said, though, one that had to be put in place for the illusion to be perfect. "And I am in love with Mario."

"I am nice to everyone, I take care of my appearance and I am a true damsel," she repeated, the last part being hard to incorporate, yet the twisted mindscape of "Bowsette" made it almost natural to believe that last statement. Mario always saved Peach. She was always glad to see him. They were close. Mario was in love with her. Thus, it then felt natural for her to repeat that last part. "And I am in love with Mario."

It was simply perfect now, as Peach continued to make her repeat those sentences time after time, day after day, cementing this version of Peach, of herself into this altered "Bowsette". Eventually, all those suggestions were locked into place as there was no longer a Koopa King there beside her, but the true princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. With all the necessary work done, it was only a matter of keeping her hypnotized, compliant and to remind her of who she truly was, of how she wanted to be Peach.

And then the day came, with Mario eventually bursting in, yet this time it would be different. No enemies stood in his way, no obstacles were put in place and no challenges were constructed to bar his way, to make his inevitable intrusion all the more lengthy. This time, he was greeted by the staff, politely and courteously, then escorted to the throne room. Right there, the Koopa Queen sat solemnly on her throne, her sword at her side and "Peach" sitting comfortably close to her. "The famous Mario. A pleasure to see you here!" she said, actually enthusiastic about his presence, yet not for the reasons she made everyone believe. "It seems to me that you've been quite on a rampage against the installations my kingdom has implanted around the world and I think I know why..."

He looked wary, puzzled and intrigued yet still on his guards as he looked everywhere for potentially hidden enemies, minions and traps. There was Peach sitting right there yet she was...changed. She had spiked accessories on her arm and around her neck, she had horns on the side of her head and her chest and hips were...voluminous now for some reasons. Something smelled fishy.

"Now, I could be cross and certainly within my right to demand retribution, but the reason why you were so furious and determined was to find the dearest Princess Peach, yes?" she suggested, looking at him as if she was the soul of understanding and compassion. "And believe you me, I actually found her! She has been slightly warped by my predecessor, unfortunately, as King Bowser decided that he wanted to transform her into the perfect wife. Fortunately, we found her before anything irreparable was done and, in a gesture of good fate, we'll hand her back to the Mushroom Kingdom to make amend for what the despicable Koopa King did in the past."

Mario certainly could not remember having ever confronted this half-koopa, half-human woman before as there was a chance that she was indeed telling the truth. It was possible that the Koopa Kingdom was changing now due to this new ruler, yet something strange was going on and he couldn't really put his finger on what exactly. However, Peach herself rose up from her seat and slowly, timidly, walked toward him. "She's been nothing but kind to me and I do believe our days of fighting with Bowser are done," 'Peach' said before leaning in and planting a small kiss on Mario's cheek. "Let's go back to my castle, shall we?"

It was indeed a much more friendly and downright pleasant ending, as Mario could remember how many times he had fought Bowser, saved Peach only to repeat the same cycle over and over again. With Peach looking at him shyly, he sighed and almost relented as he gave one final look at the Koopa Queen.

"We do not know where Bowser is, unfortunately. We'll be on the lookout for him, of course, yet the Koopa Kingdom needs to move forward and so does the Mushroom Kingdom," the true Peach proclaimed, getting up from her throne as if she was about to get busy with rebuilding the kingdom she now reigned in. "I look forward to more diplomatic and friendly connections between our two kingdoms, princess."

With this, "Peach" jumped in Mario's arms as he had a perfect view of her cleavage thusly, leaving him flustered and secretly happy as he just went away, leaving no trouble, damage or anything whatsoever as he was fooled for now. As Kamek looked at "Bowsette" getting carried off by Mario, he could not miss out an important detail, that of a particular scepter being attached to the dress of this "princess".

"I gave her some more information on Mario, on how he secretly enjoys being hypnotized and on how he'll need to be convinced that she really is Peach once in a while," Peach revealed, waiting for Mario and his princess to get out of the room to speak. "I taught her how to use it and to make sure to visit us every week for reasons of diplomacy and commerce. That's where I'll continue to make this Peach live out her dream."

Kamek was stupendous, terrified and in awe of just how intelligent Peach actually was now that she unhibited. In a matter of weeks, she had deposed Bowser, repaired the bridges between the Mushroom and Koopa Kingdoms, nurtured the various industries of the area and just plainly turned this kingdom into a queendom. She sat there, her sword at her side with a pensive look on her face, displaying a satisfied smirk on her face. Somehow, he had created a real ruler, a dominant force of nature, the queen who would take the world in her palms. He was afraid, dumbfounded yet also admirative and more than a little in love with her as he promised himself that he would make sure her reign would be as close to never-ending as possible. He only had one thing to say as he kneeled before her.

"Long live the Koopa Queen."


End file.
